A panel-type trailing arm differs in toe characteristic corresponding to the rise and fall of vehicle wheels according to the trailing arm's unique bending rigidity. Thus, when the vehicle moves vertically, a deformation of the trailing arm in a lateral direction of the vehicle affects the toe of wheels.
A stabilizer bar used for limiting vehicle roll is connected to a stabilizer link via a joint. The stabilizer link is attached to the trailing arm, knuckle, or the like by means of the joint.
When the vehicle makes a turn, a large toe-in is beneficial to the ground force of the tire whereas a small toe-in is beneficial to the vehicle stability during a vehicle forward motion. While cornering, vehicle roll occurs where both wheels undergo an out-of-phase movement. Therefore, the large toe-in is efficient when cornering, and the small toe-in is efficient in forward movement.